17 VS 35 (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT]NC21! PEDO! Baekhyun melihat seorang lelaki yang selama ini ia cari. Lelaki itu adalah seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh berusia 35 tahun yang telah membunuh Daehyun -kekasihnya-. "Sayang sekali bocah kecil, kekasihmu sudah mati. Kau cantik dan muda, bagaimana jika aku yang menggantikan posisi kekasihmu atas kesalahanku yang telah membunuhnya?" (CHANBAEK) Slight DaeBaek! RnR!


_**FF request by Oktaviana Pyromaniacs**_

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Terlihat seorang lelaki cantik yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah gerbang Universitas ternama di kota tersebut. Lelaki cantik itu tampak celingukan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena terlalu lama berdiri dibawah terik matahari, bahkan peluh kecil mulai muncul di dahi mulusnya. Mata sipitnya yang polos itu terus mencari keberadaan seorang yang ia cari, dan tak beberapa kemudian ia seketika mengembangkan senyumannya kala matanya menangkap lelaki tampan yang tengah tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya. Dengan semangat ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah lelaki tersebut.

"Daehyun hyung! Aku disini!"

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan keras seiring mendekatnya lelaki itu ke arahnya. Kali ini wajahnya memerah bukan karena kepanasan, tetapi wajahnya memerah karena ia merasa malu. Padahal lelaki yang bernama Daehyun itu bukanlah orang lain, melainkan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Baek. Apa kau sudah lama berada disini?" ucap Daehyun sambil meraih tangan mungil lelaki cantik itu, membuat lelaki cantik yang di ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Aniyo hyung, aku baru saja tiba" cicitnya.

"Kenapa kau masih mengenakan seragam sekolahmu eoh? Bukankah kita akan langsung pergi untuk berkencan?" kini Daehyun sudah membawa Baekhyun menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ya, Daehyun pergi ke kampusnya dengan menggunakan mobil karena jarak kampus dan rumahnya cukup jauh dan juga karena ia tidak ingin kekasih cantiknya ini kehujanan jika ia membawa motor.

Setiap pagi Daehyun selalu menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya dan mengantarnya ke sekolah, tetapi karena Daehyun saat ini sudah kuliah sedangkan Baekhyun masih di sekolah menengah, terpaksa membuat keduanya terpisah untuk sejenak. Bahkan Baekhyun selalu mendatangi Daehyun ke kampusnya setelah ia pulang sekolah seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini, karena sekolah Baekhyun keluar lebih awal dari pada Daehyun. Dan Daehyun tidak mempermasalahkannya selama itu akan membuat kekasihnya senang.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu denganmu. Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan manja.

"Aisshh kau ini, baiklah aku akan membelikanmu baju disana saja"

Keduanya sudah berada didalam mobil Daehyun, dan Daehyun melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi saksi acara kencan mereka. Yaitu, sebuah Mall yang terletak di pusat kota.

"Hyung sudah membelikan banyak barang untukku, aku tidak ingin merepotkan hyung"

Memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Daehyun sering sekali membelikan barang pada Baekhyun hampir dua hari sekali, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa jika kekasihnya ini terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi ketika ia mengelak, maka Daehyun akan langsung mengatakan..

"Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dan terus mengembangkan senyumanmu"

Selalu seperti itu, dan memang berhasil membuatnya tidak mampu untuk menolak Daehyun.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan kekasih selama dua tahun, dan selama itu juga Baekhyun merasa nyaman jika bersama kekasihnya tersebut. Kekasihnya itu selalu mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dan selalu tau apa yang menjadi kesukaannya. Daehyun adalah sosok kekasih yang paling sempurna menurutnya, dan Baekhyun merasa tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Daehyun di hatinya. Ia sangat mencintai lelaki yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Cukup dengan hyung yang selalu berada di sampingku, aku akan selalu tersenyum dan bahagia hyung" ucap Baekhyun dengan tulus. Dan Daehyun hanya tertawa kecilsambil mengusak pelan surai madu Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku tidak bisa selalu berada disampingmu. Bagaimana jika nanti aku pergi atau bahkan mati?"

Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Daehyun. Ini tidak pernah terjadi, biasanya Daehyun akan berjanji padanya jika ia akan selalu berada disampingnya. Tetapi kali ini? Kenapa Daehyun berbicara hal yang membuatnya takut?

"Hyung.." gumam Baekhyun mencoba untuk memperingati Daehyun agar tidak membahas masalah kematian seperti itu.

"Ne, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa tidak ada yang abadi didunia ini Baek"

Grep

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Daehyun dengan erat dan cukup lama. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak dan ia merasa gelisah. Ia sesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh hangat Daehyun dan mendengarkan detakan jantungnya. Demi Tuhan ia tidak ingin kehilangan lelaki ini, ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama lelaki ini selamanya.

"Kajja kita turun, aku ingin membelikan pakaian yang terbaik untukmu" setelah mengecup dahi Baekhyun, Daehyun akhirnya menuntun Baekhyun untuk turun dari mobilnya dan akhirnya mereka memasuki pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Awalnya Daehyun mengajak Baekhyun untuk membeli baju, dan langsung di kenakan oleh Baekhyun. Daehyun juga membelikan pakaian lain untuk Baekhyun dan ia yang membawa pakaian baru untuk Baekhyun tersebut. Kemudian mereka mengisi perut mereka di sebuah restoran favorite Baekhyun dan setelah mereka memutuskan untuk bermain di sebuah games center. Keduanya tertawa bahagia satu sama lain, terus mengembangkan senyuman yang akan mempermanis hari indah mereka.

Tidak pernah Baekhyun merasa bahagia seperti ini, terlebih kala Daehyun berhasil mengambilkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink di dalam doll box dan menyerahkan padanya layaknya seorang pangeran yang memberikan sebuah cincin berlian kepada sang putri. Baekhyun sempat merona hebat karena banyak yang menyaksikan hal itu, dan ia langsung memeluk tubuh Daehyun dengan erat dan mendapati sorakan meriah dari orang yang menyaksikan adegan romantis mereka.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, dan Daehyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun pulang. Tetapi Baekhyun justru merengek tidak ingin pulang karena alasan besok sekolahnya libur, dan tidak masalah jika ia pulang larut hari ini.

"Baiklah, kita ke taman kota dan setelahnya kau harus pulang"

"Ne! Aku berjanji!"

Dan Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya di sudut jalan, lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk berjalan sebentar menuju tempat yang Baekhyun maksud.

"Pemandangan yang indah bukan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang ceria ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di taman kota tersebut.

"Kau tau apa yang membuat pemandangan ini menjadi indah?" tanya Daehyun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lugu.

"Kau. Kau yang membuatnya menjadi indah. Kekasihku yang bernama Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun memukul kecil lengan Daehyun karena merasa malu, dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang kekasih.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku hingga kita menikah nanti" lirih Baekhyun dengan tulus.

"Itu adalah harapanku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Benjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum dan hidup dengan bahagia"

"Jika dengan hyung, aku akan selalu bahagia dan tersenyum"

"Belum tentu aku bisa berada disampingmu, Baek. Berjanjilah"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu hyung?" Airmata Baekhyun siap untuk meluncur kala ia memandang wajah tampan Daehyun yang menurutnya terlihat berbeda, terlihat lebih bersinar daripada biasanya.

"Ini karena aku mencintaimu. Berjanjilah" ucap Daehyun dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Hiks! Hyung juga harus berjanji untuk selalu berada disampingku.. hiks!"

"Baekhyun" Daehyun sedikit memperingati kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hyung! Aku mencintaimu-"

Cup

Mata Baekhyun membulat kala Daehyun dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Cukup lama dan sangat lembut, membuat tangisan Baekhyun mereda dan entah kenapa ciuman pertama dari Daehyun begitu menenangkan untuknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantungnya bergetar dengan hebat.

"Benjanjilah" ucap Daehyun setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat, dan memeluk tubuh Daehyun kembali dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Daehyun.

Begitu nyaman dan ia ingin selalu merasakan kehangatan seperti ini bersama Daehyun.

Dan ia berharap ini tidak akan berakhir walaupun pada kenyataannya ia baru saja mendengar kabar pagi ini dari ibunya jika Daehyun sudah meninggal karena di bunuh.

Ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi buruk karena ia harus menerima kenyataan ini jika Tuhan sudah membawa Daehyun untuk pergi selama-lamanya.

"Hiks! Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus menepati janjiku padamu untuk terus bahagia dan tersenyum, Hyung. Aku rasa aku tidak mampu melakukannya jika itu tanpamu hiks!"

Baekhyun menangis sendirian di kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci pemberian Daehyun di hari terakhir mereka.

"Hiks! Aku mencintaimu, Hyung"

 _'Benjanjilah'_

.

.

.

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

17 VS 35 (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Jung Daehyun a.k.a Daehyun B.A.P

Yoo Youngjae a.k.a Youngjae B.A.P

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Pedo, Crime, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Ini requestan dari Oktaviana Pyromaniacs dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Di suatu malam, Baekhyun melihat seorang lelaki yang selama ini ia cari. Lelaki itu adalah seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh berusia 35 tahun yang telah membunuh Daehyun -kekasihnya-. "Sayang sekali bocah kecil, kekasihmu sudah mati. Kau cantik dan muda, bagaimana jika aku yang menggantikan posisi kekasihmu atas kesalahanku yang telah membunuhnya?" (CHANBAEK) Slight DaeBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

B.A.P - Raind Sound

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

.

.

.

Lelaki manis berusia 17 tahun itu menatap kosong sebuah jaket hitam yang berada di depannya. Ini adalah barang bukti yang di temukan di lokasi kejadian dimana Daehyun terbunuh. Ibu Daehyun menghubungi Baekhyun untuk datang kerumahnya karenai ia ingin memberitahukan suatu hal pada Baekhyun. Ibu Daehyun juga memiliki alasan melakukan ini semua, yaitu ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terus terpuruk setelah meninggalnya Daehyun. Ibu Daehyun ingin melihat lelaki manis itu untuk kembali menatap ke depan tidak terlalu larut dalam masa berkabungnya.

Dan berakhirlah ia disini. Di kamar Daehyun bersama Ibu Daehyun membicarakan semua kejanggalan yang terdapat dalam kasus kematian Daehyun. Hanya ponsel ini yang akan membantu Baekhyun untuk menemukan apa motif dibalik pembunuhan Daehyun. Setaunya, Daehyun tidak pernah memiliki musuh dan selalu baik pada setiap orang yang di kenalnya. Tetapi mengapa Daehyun dibunuh dengan kejinya?

"Aku akan membawa bukti ini ke kantor polisi" ucap Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Umma harap polisi cepat menangkap iblis itu. Umma hanya bisa memohon bantuanmu, maafkan Umma hiks"

"Tidak apa-apa Umma, ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Aku akan merasa puas jika aku mampu menemukan siapa pembunuh keparat itu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ 17 VS 35 ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini yang mampu kita dapatkan mengenai siapa pelaku pembunuhan Daehyun. Dia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang sudah memakan banyak korban, tetapi pihak kami belum mampu mengetahui apa alasan pembunuhan ini di lakukan"

Polisi muda berwajah tampan bernama Kai menyodorkan sebuah berkas pada Baekhyun yang mendatanginya sejam yang lalu. Bukan tanpa alasan Kai melakukan ini semua pada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun sendirilah yang terus memaksanya untuk menyerahkan informasi padanya. Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun mendatangi kantor polisi ini untuk meminta petunjuk agar ia bisa mencari sendiri siapa pembunuh Daehyun, maka dari itu Kai mencoba untuk membantu bocah manis yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah ini agar ia bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Apa dia seorang lelaki? Berapa umurnya? Dan dimana ia tinggal?" sergah Baekhyun sambil melihat sketsa wajah sang pelaku pembunuhan.

"Dia lelaki tinggi dan menurut saksi yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu, kira-kira lelaki itu berumur 35 tahun. Untuk tempat tinggal, mungkin dia berpindah-pindah tempat karena dia adalah seorang buronan"

Baekhyun menunduk mendengar jawaban Kai. Ingin sekali ia menampar lelaki yang sudah membunuh kekasihnya tersebut, tetapi apa daya jika usia mereka tidaklah sepadan, terlebih lagi lelaki itu adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Dia lelaki tinggi dan juga memiliki sebuah tattoo di lengannya. Entah apa itu artinya, tetapi saksi menegaskan jika tattoo itu bertulisan "Suaviter in modo, fortiter in re" berwarna hitam. Mungkin satu bukti ini yang dapat membantumu Baek. Dan ingat, kau harus berhati-hati" lanjut Kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Jika aku mati di tangannya, aku rela asalkan aku sudah bisa melihat wajah keparatnya itu" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku jika kau merasa kesulitan, dan kau juga harus ingat jika kami para polisi akan membantu mu mencari pembunuh itu"

"Ne baiklah, Ahjussi. Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Ahjussi sebelumnya"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas dan tanggung jawab kami, Baekhyun-ssi"

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa bukti lain dan sketsa wajah sang pelaku pembunuhan. Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya untuk beristirahat, karena jujur saja ia merasa amat sangat lelah telah mencari bukti ini. Pikirannya bekerja dengan keras seharian ini. Dan ketika ia hendak memejamkan matanya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berdo'a agar Daehyun datang di dalam mimpinya dan ketika ia bangun esok hari, ia mampu menemukan sosok yang selama ini ia cari.

 _'Hyung, aku akan selalu mencintaimu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ 17 VS 35 ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 6 bulan semenjak kematian Daehyun, Baekhyun dan para polisi masih belum berhasil menemukan pembunuh itu. Sudah berbagai hal mereka lakukan untuk memburu buronan itu, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Yaitu, Nihil. Sempat Baekhyun merasa menyerah dengan merelakan Daehyun tenang disana. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin mencari pembunuh itu, tetapi ia harus realistis jika mencari seorang pembunuh itu tidaklah mudah.

"Daehyun hyung. Apa kau senang disana? Aku sangat merindukanmu" gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap sendu foto Daehyun di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Hari ini adalah tepat hari peringatan kematian Daehyun. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi makam Daehyun tepat di hari peringatan kematian kekasihnya tersebut.

Masih belum ada yang mampu menggantikan posisi Daehyun dihatinya, karena ia berjanji jika hanya Daehyun yang mampu mengisi ruang hatinya. Ia sangat mencintai Daehyun, bahkan hingga Daehyun sudah tiada pun, ia masih tetap mencintai lelaki itu. Menyakitkan memang, sangat menyakitkan karena Baekhyun harus menangis setiap malam sebelum tidurnya ketika teringat saat terakhirnya bersama Daehyun.

Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia tidak akan kembali kerumah dan selalu berada di samping Daehyun hingga esok harinya. Mendekap tubuh hangat Daehyun semalaman dan membayangkan masa depan mereka yang indah jika dilalui bersama.

Tak terasa airmata Baekhyun kembali menetes saat ia menyadari jika ia tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Ia harus menerima jika Daehyun sudah tidak lagi disampingnya dan sudah tidak lagi menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak ingin merasa sedih lagi karena terlalu menyesali kepergian Daehyun, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana dan kembali kerumah.

Namun tiba-tiba perut Baekhyun terasa lapar, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya sebentar di sebuah kedai yang menyediakan ramyun disana. Hari sudah malam, seharusnya ia cepat-cepat kembali kerumah, tetapi ia yakin Ibunya tidak akan marah jika ia mengisi perutnya sebentar disini.

"Paman, buatkan aku satu ramyun pedas seperti biasa ya" ucap Baekhyun dengan manis.

"Siap! Satu mangkuk ramyun pedas akan segera datang untuk lelaki manis ini~"

"Aishh aigoo, Paman berlebihan sekali"

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman manisnya karena merasa terhibur oleh penjual ramyun langganannya ini. Paman ini selalu saja mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan sejenak melupakan kesedihannya. Ia sangat menyukai Paman tampan ini.

"Jja! Makanlah dengan hati-hati. Katakan jika rasanya tidak enak, Paman akan menggantinya dengan yang baru dan panas"

Setelah meletakkan mangkuk ramyun di hadapan Baekhyun, Paman tersebut duduk disamping Baekhyun dan memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya bersemangat.

"Paman tidak perlu melakukan itu, ramyun buatan Paman selalu enak. Aku sangat menyukainya, dan jika aku merasa belum puas, aku akan memesannya lagi"

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk ramyun panas itu dengan sumpitnya, membuat Paman itu tersenyum lebar karena ia berhasil mengembalikan keceriaan Baekhyun yang sempat hilang itu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu dua mangkuk, dan kau hanya perlu membayarnya satu mangkuk saja"

"Jika Paman selalu berkata seperti itu kepada semua pelanggan Paman, maka Paman pasti akan rugi" ucap Baekhyun di sela makannya.

"Paman hanya menawarkannya padamu saja, karena kau adalah pelanggan Paman yang paling special" ucap Paman itu seraya memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

"Cara bicara Paman begitu bersemangat sekali, apakah Paman sedang jatuh cinta? Haaa~ kau jatuh cinta pada siapa Paman?" goda Baekhyun.

"Aishh kenapa jadi membahas masalah ini eoh? Cepat habiskan makananmu, dan Paman antarkan pulang nanti"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian ia memandangi Paman penjual ramyun yang tampan itu mulai membereskan dapurnya dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Paman itu sudah rapih dan menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang menghabiskan minumannya.

"Jja, kita pulang"

"Baiklah Paman"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan sepanjang jalan. Paman selalu mengantarkan Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya, Paman itu begitu mengenal Baekhyun hingga luar dalam, tetapi sebaliknya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang Paman baik itu. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya dimana tempat tinggalnya dan siapa namanya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Baekhyun tidak mengetahui siapa nama asli Paman itu.

Hingga Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan meraih tangan Paman itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, membuat sang Paman menatapnya bingung dan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Ada apa?"

"Umm Paman.. Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu pada Paman?" cicit Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, tanya saja"

"Siapa nama Paman?"

Hening.

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti atmosfer sekitar mereka. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa canggung luar biasa. Sepertinya Baekhyun yakin jika Paman ini tidak ingin memberitahu namanya yang sebenarnya, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin memaksa. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya lagi.

"Jika Paman tidak-"

"Chanyeol. Namaku Chanyeol. Cepat masuklah kerumah, aku tidak ingin sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padamu karena ini sudah larut malam"

Paman yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu memotong sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan suara yang dingin. Baekhyun menjadi merasa tidak enak dan akhirnya yang membungkukkan dirinya sopan dan beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Paman Chanyeol"

Grep

"Tunggu"

Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun, dan terpaksa membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertarik dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Iya Paman?"

"Selamat malam dan semoga mimpi indah. Datanglah ke kedaiku lagi besok"

"Ah ne, tentu saja Paman"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ 17 VS 35 ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun kembali mendatangi kedai milik Chanyeol. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda disini, kedai Chanyeol tutup dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memasuki kedai tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Cklek

"Paman?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran karena hanya keheningan yang ia dapati disana. Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur karena siapa tau saja Chanyeol berada disana.

"Paman? Apa kau disana?" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Deg!

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya kala ia menatap sosok tinggi tengah berdiri disana. Kakinya terasa ngilu untuk bergerak saat sosok itu mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"P-paman Chanyeol?"

Grep

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun kaku karena yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah Paman Chanyeol yang selama ini ia kenal, tetapi sosok Paman Chanyeol yang berbeda. Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba merona karena melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang begitu tampan, dan entah kenapa itu membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras. Terlebih kala ia merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya.

"A-apa yang Paman lakukan?" gugup Baekhyun.

Jujur saja ia merasa amat sangat terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah menopangkan dagunya di bahu sempit Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih lengan Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol justru lebih mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, berhentilah memanggilku Paman. Panggil aku Chanyeol" lirih Chanyeol tetapi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kumohon.." lanjutnya.

"C-chanyeol"

Terasa begitu asing ketika ia mengucapkan nama itu begitu saja, terasa amat tidak sopan dan terdengar sangat lancang. Pasalnya jarak umur mereka begitu jauh, 18 tahun. Wow, dan bodohnya kenapa Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan pelukan lelaki yang ia ketahui berumur 35 tahun ini?

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang masih terlihat terkejut itu, sangat cantik dan membuat Chanyeol ingin segera memiliki bocah mungil ini.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku jika membuatmu terkejut. Tetapi kumohon.. jangan hindari ini"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan kuat. Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya kala ia merasakan ada rasa manis yang menyentuh bibirnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Cpkh

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar kala Chanyeol sudah membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh di belakang Baekhyun, melanjutkan ciuman ringan itu dalam posisi terduduk seperti ini.

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa takut dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, tetapi yang ia rasakan justru sebaliknya. Ia merasa tenang ketika dicium oleh Chanyeol seperti ini dan ia bahkan menginginkan Chanyeol untuk terus melakukan ini. Mungkin semua orang akan menganggap Baekhyun sedikit tidak waras, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak mampu membohongi perasaanya jika ia..

Menyukai ciuman lembut Chanyeol ini.

Ciuman ini adalah kali keduanya Baekhyun rasakan setelah ciumannya bersama Daehyun, tetapi kenapa ciuman Chanyeol berkali-kali lipat lebih menenangkan dan membuatnya melupakan sejenak kesalahan yang terjadi disini? Kali ini Baekhyun tidak lagi menganggap Chanyeol sebagai Paman yang selalu baik terhadapnya, tetapi kali ini Baekhyun lebih menganggap Chanyeol sebagai.. lelakinya?

Ah.. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, kenapa begitu aneh?

Mata Baekhyun yang awalnya terbuka lebar, perlahan mulai sayu dan tertutup seiring ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin terasa sedikit intim. Baekhyun menyukainya, dan tak terasa tubuh Baekhyun mulai terdorong oleh Chanyeol dan berakhirlah dirinya yang terbaring lemah di bawah tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya kala ia merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol mulai meraba punggungnya, dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Chanyeol untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis karena ia begitu menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol, dan juga.. kenapa Chanyeol tidak menghentikan ini dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun?

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak untuk meremas kemeja putih polos yang di kenakan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus mengernyitkan wajahnya kala ia merasakan belaian lembut lidah Chanyeol yang bermain di atas lidahnya.

Cpkh

Baekhyun membuka matanya kala Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman mereka. Mata sayu itu menatap mata Chanyeol dengan pandangan polosnya meminta penjelasan.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Mau melanjutkannya?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan pelukan erat pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan mengangguk kecil di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah yang masih di kenakan oleh Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun kembali tercekat dan hanya menyaksikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang begitu lihai melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Ketampanan wajah Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terpaku dan terdiam seperti saat ini. Sungguh Chanyeol sangatlah tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak percaya jika usia Chanyeol adalah 35. Hanya lebih muda 5 tahun dari usia Ayahnya. Perasaan salah ini benar-benar menakjubkan bagi Baekhyun.

Cup

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan, alhasil Baekhyun hanya mampu pasrah saat tubuh polosnya sudah dijamah oleh Chanyeol. Kini beralih pada leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjilati dan menyesap kuat leher mulus itu tanpa henti. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya hanya untuk bernafas dengan benar karena ia merasa sedikit sesak karena degupan keras di jantungnya ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika aku menyukaimu, Baek" gumam Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas.

Setelah puas berkarya di leher Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol mulai mengincar puting segar milik Baekhyun yang sudah terpampang jelas di depannya, mengundang untuk segera dihisap.

"Eunghh~"

Lenguhan itu keluar saat Chanyeol mulai menjilati putingnya yang sedikit sensitif itu. Terlebih rasa geli bercampur nikmat yang ia rasakan saat lidah Chanyeol menari lincah di atas putingnya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan ini sebelumnya dan ini ternyata sangatlah menyenangkan. Apakah Chanyeol sering melakukan hal ini sehingga ia terlihat begitu professional?

Disana Chanyeol diam-diam mengocok-ngocok penisnya sendiri yang baru saja ia bebaskan dari sangkarnya. Sudah menegak sempurna dan sangat siap untuk memasuki lubang kecil yang masih perawan milik Baekhyun ini. Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua paha mulus Baekhyun dan mulai menyundul-nyundulkan kepala penisnya pada pintu anal Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali memandang wajah Baekhyun untuk memastikan jika bocah ini tidak kesakitan atas perbuatannya. Ia ingin melakukan dengan lembut pada bocah ini karena ia tau jika ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun. Terbukti dari bentuk lubangnya terlihat amat sangat sempit juga berwarna segar itu. Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk segera memenuhi lubang itu dengan penis besar miliknya.

"Baekhyun. Maafkan aku, aku melakukan ini karena aku begitu menyukaimu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku menyukai anak kecil sepertimu. Kau lah yang pertama yang mampu menarik perhatianku"

Cleebbhh~

"Akkhh-"

Baekhyun terpekik saat penis besar Chanyeol mulai menerobos masuk kedalam lubang anusnya. Besar sekali dan ia merasa dirinya terbelah menjadi dua karena di masuki oleh benda tumpul sebesar itu. Reflek tangan Baekhyun meremas lengan besar Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah berair dengan sangat erat untuk melampiaskan perasaan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Perih sekali dan Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan saat penis itu sudah bersarang sempurna didalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan rasa sakit yang di alami oleh Baekhyun, mendiamkan penisnya sejenak dan tidak ingin terburu-buru. Sembari menunggu tubuh Baekhyun sudah tidak menegang lagi, ia kembali menatapi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang mengernyit dengan keringat kecil di dahinya. Pernah Chanyeol berpikir apakah ia sejahat itu untuk menyakiti Baekhyun yang polos dan cantik menyerupai malaikat ini?

Tetapi tidak ada gunanya jika ia menyesali semuanya, ini sudah terjadi dan Chanyeol harus tetap memandang ke depan, bukan kebelakang.

"Nnngg~ Pamanhh.." rengek Baekhyun seperti cicitan anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

"Sebut namaku saat aku membuatmu melayang ok?"

Belum Baekhyun memahami perkataan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah memulai gerakannya untuk menggenjot Baekhyun. Sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhentak-hentak. Ia pegangi pinggang ramping itu guna membantunya untuk menusuk lebih dalam lagi lubang perawan ini. Ternyata benar, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun begitu tegang dan seperti ingin menangis.

Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai ketika ia meremas-remas pantat sintal Baekhyun bak jelly itu. Sangat elastis dan semakin membangkitkan gairahnya.

Clokh clokh clokh!

"Eunghh Chanh~"

Terasa tidak sopan memang bagi Baekhyun menyebutkan nama itu, tetapi itupun reflek ia ucapkan ketika Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya melayang. Bukankah itu yang diperintahkan oleh Chanyeol?

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir manis yang baru saja mendesahkan namanya tersebut. Dan terus menghujam titik itu agar Baekhyun juga menikmati permainan ini. Betapa lucunya Baekhyun kala ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan sangat erat dan bergumam tidak jelas dengan tubuh yang terhentak-hentak seperti itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam menikmati penisnya yang terasa seperti di urut dengan teratur itu dan terfokus pada lumatan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

Ini sangat menyenangkan. Tubuh mungil nan hangat itu begitu pas jika berada di bawahnya seperti ini. Terlebih service dari lubang mungil itu membuatnya merasakan kembali apa itu indahnya dunia semenjak sempat menghilang dalam beberapa waktu.

"Mpphh cpkh Chanhh"

Jleb jleb jleb~

"Argh-"

Chanyeol ikut menggeram kala ia merasakan jika akan tiba pada puncaknya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan menyodok lubang Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak dengan sangat cepat dan dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol sudah tiba pada orgasmenya.

Crott crott crotthh

"Eunghh ahh!" Baekhyun menjerit keras ketika ia merasakan orgasmenya juga.

Perasaan nikmat yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya ini begitu menakjubkan dan begitu indah. Kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia tangkupkan pada wajah Chanyeol dan sedikit mengusapnya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk ceria.

"Terima kasih Paman" ucap Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu"

"N-nehh mmhh!"

Baekhyun kembali meringis kala Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung merapatkan kedua pahanya karena ia merasa malu. Wajahnya tambah merona dan ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lain kali apa kau ingin melakukannya bersamaku?"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Menampilkan punggung lebar Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Tetapi ketika mata Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari Chanyeol, senyuman Baekhyun perlahan luntur dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi ketakutannya.

Tattoo yang berada di lengan Chanyeol..

"Suaviter in modo, fortiter in re"

 _'Tidak..'_

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan meraih seluruh pakaiannya yang berserakan disekitarnya. Bibirnya bergetar dan airmata kembali menetes membasahi wajahnya.

 _'Ini tidak mungkin..'_

 ** _"Dia lelaki tinggi dan menurut saksi yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu, kira-kira lelaki itu berumur 35 tahun. Untuk tempat tinggal, mungkin dia berpindah-pindah tempat karena dia adalah seorang buronan"_**

Deg!

 _'Tidak mungkin'_

 _ **"Dia lelaki tinggi dan juga memiliki sebuah tattoo di lengannya. Entah apa itu artinya, tetapi saksi menegaskan jika tattoo itu bertulisan "Suaviter in modo, fortiter in re" berwarna hitam. Mungkin satu bukti ini yang dapat membantumu Baek. Dan ingat, kau harus berhati-hati"**_

"Baekhyun?" Ucapan Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun. Membuat bocah mungil itu ketakutan dan ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

 _'Kumohon jika ini tidaklah benar'_

"Tattoo itu.."

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan datarnya. Berbeda sekali dengan sosok Chanyeol yang baru saja menyetubuhinya. Baekhyun sungguh ketakutan saat ini. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"P-paman.."

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hiks! Paman k-kau hiks!"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng keras ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Tattoo itu..

Hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang yang membunuh Daehyun.

"Paman hiks! K-kau.. Daehyun hyung.. Kau-"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku kira kau sudah mengetahui itu sejak aku melepas pakaianku" ucap Chanyeol dengan santai.

Ini seperti mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bersetubuh dengan lelaki yang sudah membunuh kekasih yang sangat dicintainya? Baekhyun serasa ingin gila sekarang. Ia tidak mampu untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Apakah ia akan mati di tangan Chanyeol setelah ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok Chanyeol?

"KAU PEMBUNUH! HIKSS!"

Baekhyun yang sudah memakai pakaiannya secara asal langsung berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol sambil menangis dan berteriak histeris.

"Benar ternyata kau mengetahuinya"

PLAK!

Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan keras. Ingin sekali ia menampar lelaki yang telah membunuh kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan jika ia bisa, ingin membunuh lelaki ini.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya yang memanas akibat tamparan Baekhyun dan kembali menatap bocah yang baru saja disetubuhinya tersebut.

"Sayang sekali bocah kecil, kekasihmu sudah mati. Kau cantik dan muda, bagaimana jika aku yang menggantikan posisi kekasihmu atas kesalahanku yang telah membunuhnya?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia reflek mengangkat tangannya lagi untuk menampar Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya kembali dengan sangat erat hingga Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"K-kau hiks! Kau pembunuh! Kenapa kau membunuhnya?!"

Baekhyun masih histeris didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Terus meronta seolah ia tidak akan kehabisan tenaganya.

"Kau tidak bisa membuatnya hidup kembali. Lupakan dia"

Baekhyun tercengang akan perkataan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melembut. Tidak ingin meronta lagi, akhirnya Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya seperti ini masih dengan isakan tangisnya.

Ini sangat mengguncang jiwa Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Paman yang ia percaya dan selalu bersikap baik padanya ini adalah seorang pembunuh? Terlebih lagi, Paman inilah yang selama ini ia cari. Tetapi begitu ia mengetahui fakta ini, perasaan marah dan bencinya semakin lama semakin memudar. Entah hilang kemana, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Jujur saja ia sempat menyukai Chanyeol. Bahkan membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh Chanyeol. Tapi apakah yang diucapkan Chanyeol adalah benar? Apakah Chanyeol tidak berbohong dan justru ingin membunuhnya seperti Daehyun?

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku juga?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"Mungkin kau akan kecewa. Tetapi aku memiliki alasan untuk membela diriku karena telah membunuh kekasihmu"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi mengenakan jaket bertopi sedang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya di trotoar jalan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, dan ia tidak habis pikir kenapa masih ada sepasang lelaki tengah berpagutan mesra halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari posisinya berada._

 _Langkahnya terhenti saat mengetahui siapa satu diantara dua lelaki itu. Sepertinya tak asing baginya, dan setelah ia mengingat-ingat siapa lelaki itu, matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak ketika ia berhasil mengingatnya._

 _Ya, lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama dengan yang ia lihat tadi di pusat perbelajaan._

 _Lelaki yang berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang karena melakukan hal romantis dengan memberikan sebuah boneka pada kekasihnya. Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya untuk melihat hal romantid itu, tetapi adalah kekasih dari lelaki yang memberi boneka itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi bercampur aduk dan tubuhnya terasa kaku saat senyuman manis bocah SMA itu._

 _Jujur saja, hanya dengan pandangan pertama saja ia ingin memiliki bocah itu karena wajah bocah itu sangatlah cantik dan polos seperti istrinya yang sudah meninggal dunia itu. Sedikit gila memang ketika ia merasakan perasaan yang tak wajar pada seorang bocah sekolah yang umurnya berada jauh dibawahnya. Tetapi apa mau dikata? Ia tidak bisa menghindari perasaannya ini._

 _Lelaki tinggi itu akhirnya tersadar dan kembali memperhatikan sepasang lelaki yang masih berpagutan disana. Apakah kedua lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang ia lihat di pusat perbelanjaan lagi?_

 _Lelaki tinggi itu bernama Chanyeol. Ia memicingkan matanya guna memastikan apakah lelaki yang satunya itu adalah si bocah SMA yang ia sukai tadi? Dan ia kembali terkejut kala menyadari jika dia bukanlah bocah manis itu. Jadi? Apakah kekasih bocah manis itu melakukan perselingkuhan saat ini?_

 _Merasa tidak terima, akhirnya Chanyeol mendekati lelaki itu dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar._

 _"Kau berselingkuh? Dimana lelaki manis yang kau beri boneka di pusat perbelajaan tadi sore eoh?" Geram Chanyeol._

 _"Hei, tenanglah. Apa ada urusannya denganmu?"_

 _"Daehyun hyung, siapa dia?"_

 _Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang baru saja di cium oleh Daehyun tadi. Lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah bername tag "Yoo Young Jae" itu nampak ketakutan melihatnya mencengkram kerah Daehyun. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Chanyeol segera melayangkan tinjuannya dan.._

 _BUGH!_

 _Daehyun langsung tersungkur ke tanah dan Chanyeol masih menampilkan ekspresi marahnya._

 _"Paman! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa masalahmu?!" Teriak Youngjae yang sedang berusaha untuk membantu Daehyun berdiri._

 _"Dia lelaki brengsek! Dia telah memiliki kekasih! Apa kau bodoh?" Jawab Chanyeol atas pertanyaan Youngjae._

 _"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Lagi pula jika aku berselingkuh, apa yang menjadi masalahmu Paman?" Daehyun bersuara dengan menekankan kata 'Paman' di kalimatnya._

 _"Siapa nama kekasihmu tadi?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru bertanya pada Daehyun._

 _"Ck! Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Ow, atau kau menyukainya?" Tanya Daehyun meremehkan._

 _Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya tidak memperdulikan perkataan Daehyun dan kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan pasangan tersebut. Ia menyebrangi jalan dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan Daehyun yang memanggilnya._

 _Daehyun segera bangkit dan berniat mengejar Chanyeol, namun tak terduga ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah lawan dan Daehyun sama sekali tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Youngjae disana sudah meneriaki namanya, namun.._

 _Tiinnnn tiinnn tiinnn!_

 _Ccciiiitttt~_

 _Brakkk!_

 _Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Daehyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri tergeletak disana dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepalanya._

 _Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol kala melihat mobil itu justru melarikan diri dengan melesat kencang pergi darisana. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol kembali berlari menghampiri Daehyun yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan menunjukkan rasa simpatinya pada Youngjae yang sedang menangis disamping Daehyun._

 _Chanyeol memeriksa denyut nadi Daehyun dan Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Youngjae lalu menepuk bahunya pelan._

 _"Kekasihmu yang brengsek ini sudah meninggal. Kembalilah kerumah, aku akan menelpon ambulans untuk datang kesini"_

 _Youngjae sedikit melirik ke arah tangan Chanyeol yang sudah terbebas dari jaketnya karena ia melepaskannya menyerahkan jaket itu untuknya. Ada sebuah tattoo disana, dan Youngjae hanya mengingat hal itu sebelum ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Tidak mungkin! Kau tetap pembunuh! Kau membohongiku!"

"Kau bisa menanyakan hal itu pada lelaki yang kekasihmu cium pada malam itu. Aku sama sekali tidak membohongimu"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memakaikan Baekhyun yang belum memakai pakaiannya secara benar itu dengan jaket yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di sofa dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang sudah basah itu dengan lembut, namun Baekhyun masih menunjukkan ekspresi shocknya dan terdiam.

"Aku memang pembunuh. Tetapi itu sudah lama sekali, dan aku hanya membunuh seseorang yang benar-benar telah melakukan kejahatan. Aku tidak membunuh sembarang orang. Percayalah padaku" suara Chanyeol melemah. Ia sangat mencintai bocah ini dan begitu ingin memilikinya. Tetapi terlihat sulit karena sepertinya Baekhyun sudah sangat membencinya.

"Lalu? Apa urusanku? Aku akan tetap melaporkanmu pada polisi!"

"Aku sudah menjalani hukumanku Baek! Dan aku.. aku.."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Lelaki ini sungguh memberikannya banyak 'kejutan' hari ini.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Baek"

Mungkin Chanyeol harus membuang perasaan malunya karena telah mencintai orang yang salah. Karena telah mencintai seseorang yang memiliki umur jauh lebih muda dari darinya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan perasaan anehnya ini lagi.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Paman"

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun dan menatap jauh ke dalam mata Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa tau jika benar-benar mencintainya.

"Hiks! Dan bodohnya aku juga memiliki perasaan yang lebih padamu hiks! Apa aku sudah gila sekarang?" Baekhyun kembali menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat Baek. Maafkan aku.."

Drrttt drrttt drrttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Kemudian ia beranjak dari sana dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus airmatanya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam sambil menunduk disana.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Pip

"Ne, ada apa Ahjussi?"

 _'Kau bisa ke kantor polisi sekarang?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ 17 VS 35 ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memandang lelaki manis yang berada di hadapannya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya.

Saat ini ia sudah berada dikantor polisi. Dengan dua orang polisi yaitu Kai dan Kyungsoo, juga lelaki manis itu. Youngjae.

"Ahjussi membohongiku?" Lirih Baekhyun dengan nada yang amat sangat kecewa.

Sedangkan disana Kai berusaha untuk meminta maaf karena menyesali tindakan bodohnya.

Tindakan bodoh?

Ya, karena Kai telah membohongi Baekhyun jika Chanyeol adalah buronan. Padahal nyatanya Chanyeol hanyalah mantan napi yang sudah bebas dari kurungan penjara.

"Selama enam bulan ini aku selalu berusaha mencari keberadaannya dan aku sama sekali tidak mencurigaimu Ahjussi. Kenapa kau tega membohongiku?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo langsung merangkul Baekhyun guna menguatkan bocah itu. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sakit.

"Aku menyukaimu Baek. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi milik nara pidana itu. Maka dari itu aku membuatmu membenci dirinya" aku Kai.

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya kala mendengar pengakuan Kai. Ia sungguh terluka karena ia memang menyukai Kai sejak mereka masih berada di Akademi Kepolisian. Tetapi Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan jika Kai tidaklah mencintainya. Cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia yang tadi menghubungi Baekhyun untuk datang ke kantor polisi untuk memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia harus bersikap professional karena Kai memang melakukan kesalahan sebagai polisi disini, dan dia sudah tidak peduli pada cintanya yang terus tumbuh pada Kai. Ia adalah seorang polisi yang harus membela kebenaran dan menjalankan keadilan.

"Kau akan di pecat sebagai polisi hanya karena perasaan bodohmu itu, Kai" kali ini Kyungsoo bersuara. Ia memandang tajam Kai dan menunjukkan ekspresi antara marah, sedih dan cemburu.

"Aku menyadarinya. Aku sudah di beri peringatan oleh Komandan. Dan aku harus menjalani masa percobaan selama satu tahun. Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melalukannya lagi" jawab Kai.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini jadinya. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi, dan sangat bingung akan perasaannya saat ini. Bukan karena Kai yang menyukainya, tetapi karena ia memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah benar dan bukan kebohongan.

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Youngjae, dialah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membantunya.

"Benarkah kau dan Daehyun hyung pada waktu itu tengah berciuman? Dan Chanyeol memukuli Daehyun hyung karena Chanyeol marah jika aku diselingkuhi?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk sambil meraih sebuah jaket yang menjadi barang bukti kejadian tragis itu.

"Bukan Chanyeol yang membunuhnya. Daehyun meninggal murni karena kecelakaan. Maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang, karena aku benar-benar terguncang selama 6 bulan ini" jelas Youngjae.

Baekhyun memperhatikan gerakan Youngjae yang memberikannya jaket itu padanya.

"Ini adalah jaket Chanyeol. Dia memakaikanku jaket ini. Dia bahkan yang memanggilkan ambulans untuk Daehyun, tetapi Tuhan berkata lain. Daehyun sudah lebih dulu berakhir disana"

Ada sebuah kesakitan luar biasa di hati Baekhyun ketika baru menyadari jika Daehyun ternyata telah menyelingkuhinya. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau jika Daehyun sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu kau" lirih Youngjae.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Ini sudah terjadi. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Aku mencintai Daehyun karena yang aku tau dia juga mencintaiku. Tetapi semenjak aku mengetahui fakta ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana perasaan itu pergi"

Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku ingin Daehyun hyung tenang disana"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ 17 VS 35 ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puk

"Kyungsoo, apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Kai menepuk pelan bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan duduk di samping lelaki manis bermata bulat itu. Kai menyodorkan sebuah kopi panas yang baru saja di belinya karena mereka saat ini tengah berada di halaman kantor polisi dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Kyungsoo sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya dan menerima kopi pemberian Kai.

"Tentu saja aku marah padamu. Bagaimana mana mungkin aku tidak marah karena kebodohanmu itu?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil sedikit memukul lengan Kai. Lebih tepatnya, saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena baru saja menyaksikan Kai yang 'hampir' mencium bocah manis bernama Baekhyun beberapa menit lalu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Seharusnya kau sebagai sahabatku menghiburku karena aku baru saja di tolak, bukannya justru membuatku bertambah pusing karena melihat rengutanmu itu" curhat Kai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi panjang tersebut.

"Benarkah kau mencintai bocah itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang serak. Menahan isakannya.

"Entahlah, aku rasa aku hanya menyukainya. Karena menurutku, cinta itu memberikanku kebahagiaan, bukannya kesedihan"

"Jadi apa yang aku rasakan padamu bukanlah cinta?" lirih Kyungsoo nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"A-ah t-tidak. Lupakan.."

Kai sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya karena melihat kecanggungan Kyungsoo. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo canggung seperti ini, ditambah dengan rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo yang terlihat dengan jelas dimata Kai.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba setelah terjadi kecanggungan beberapa saat diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja pernah. Bahkan aku masih mencintai seseorang itu.." Kyungsoo melirihkan volume suaranya di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang. Dan aku baru merasakannya detik ini. Ternyata aku benar-benar bodoh karena tidak membuka mataku"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai, jujur saja ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kai.

"Kau terlalu mudah jatuh cinta" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih kedua tangan putih Kyungsoo yang masih memegang gelas kertas berisikan kopi tersebut. Sontak Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan jantungnya berdebar keras kala melihat wajah tampan Kai dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kenapa kau diam? Biasanya kau akan menjitak kepalaku atau menendangku?" tanya Kai dengan senyuman menawannya.

"A-aku.. a-aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bertengkar denganmu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

"Lalu? Apakah itu berarti kau sedang dalam mood untuk menjadi kekasihku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan" Lalu Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kai dan kembali membuang wajahnya.

Namun Kai dengan cepat berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram erat tangan Kyungsoo dan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berpacu dengan cepat kala dadanya menyentuh dada Kai. Ia khawatir jika ia tertangkap basah oleh Kai jika jantungnya berdegup keras seperti ini.

"Lihat mataku. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu saat ini"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menatap mata Kai. Bukan karena mematuhi perintah Kai, tetapi karena ia terkejut oleh perkataan Kai barusan.

"K-kai?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal jika kau menyukaiku, Kyung?" tanya Kai dengan senyumannya yang masih saja terlihat tampan dimata Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau akan menerima cintaku jika kau mencintai orang lain? Aku tidak ingin terluka"

"Justru keterdiamanmu yang membuatmu semakin terluka, Kyung"

"Ya! Aku sudah terluka, maka dari itu kau jangan menambahnya. Aku ingin kita tetap menjadi sahabat"

"Tetapi aku tidak. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu"

"K-kai.."

Airmata Kyungsoo menetes setelah mendengar perkataan dingin Kai.

"Maafkan aku sudah lancang mencintaimu Kai.. hiks"

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kai, tetapi tidak bisa karena Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangnya. Genggaman tangan Kai terlepas dan kemudian ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar mendongak dan..

"Maafkan aku karena aku juga sudah lancang mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo"

Cup

Mata Kyungsoo membulat kala Kai menempelkan bibir keduanya. Bahkan Kai saat ini telah memejamkan kedua matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya guna menikmati ciuman ini. Nafas Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat dan ia meneteskan airmatanya kembali ketika ia baru menyadari jika Kai ternyata membalas cintanya.

 _'Terima kasih Kai..'_

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kai dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk membalas ciuman Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ 17 VS 35 ~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya setelah ia memaafkan apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Kai karena telah membohonginya, dan bahkan Kai sempat menyatakan cintanya padanya. Tetapi dengan halus Baekhyun menolaknya karena masih amat sangat bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Terlebih lagi kala wajah Chanyeol selalu muncul di pikirannya. Ia mengatakan tidak untuk pernyataan cinta Kai dan polisi tampan itu menyerah. Kai berjanji padanya tidak akan memaksa dan sepertinya Kai memang telah membiarkannya menentukan pilihan dalam masalah hati.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya ketika menatap jaket hitam milik Chanyeol yang berada di genggamannya. Perlahan ia sesap aroma yang menguar darisana, walaupun ia tau jika tidak ada aroma Chanyeol lagi disana karena telah berpindah tangan selama 6 bulan lamanya. Tetapi ia tetap melakukannya karena ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol saat ini.

Ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol ditubuhnya dan bahkan rasa sakit ini masih ada di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tangan lentiknya terangkat untuk memegang leher dan bibirnya sendiri yang terdapat bekas jejak ciuman lembut Chanyeol disana. Dadanya berdegup tiba-tiba kala ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang bersama Chanyeol dan anehnya ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke kedai milik Chanyeol, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Jadi, biarkan ia kembali kerumah dan membiarkan hari esok mempertemukan mereka kembali.

Ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya karena mata sipitnya menangkap bayangan lelaki yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ya, ada Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri disana. Perlahan berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, kau belum memaafkanku.." lirih Chanyeol.

Grep

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berjinjit dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit kaku karena bocah ini memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini. Membuat tubuh Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung ke depan dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh mungil bocah ini. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang Bakehyun.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah memaafkanmu" bisik Baekhyun tanpa memanggil Chanyeol dengan embel-embel Paman.

"Terima kasih. Aku tau ini terdengar memalukan, tetapi aku mencintaimu Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan terus menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sialnya selalu terlihat tampan tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Lelaki dewasa berusia 35 tahun yang aku yakini mampu membimbingku dalam melakukan segala hal dan yang aku yakini akan mencintaiku dengan tulus" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dan polos dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Lalu Baekhyun menyodorkan jaket milik Chanyeol menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengenakannya. Membuat Chanyeol sempat terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya ia memakai jaket itu.

"Aku sudah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Jangan ingatkan aku pada masa lalu itu, aku tidak ingin mengingat kesalahan bodohku itu lagi" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya tidak menyangka jika akhirnya ia akan jatuh cinta pada bocah ini. Ini mungkin akan tedengar aneh karena jarak umur mereka, tetapi ia yakin ia mampu melewatinya karena mereka saling mencintai. Ini adalah hal pertama yang pernah ia rasakan setelah istrinya meninggal, dan ia bersyukur karena sepertinya Tuhan masih bersikap baik padanya dengan mengirimkan seorang malaikat kecil yang akan mendampinginya. Ia berjanji ia tidak akan menyakiti makhluk mungil ini dan berencana untuk segera melamarnya. Terlalu terburu-buru memang, tetapi ia rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat sebelum ia kembali kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Ia sungguh mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus.

Sulit dijelaskan dengan berbagai rangkaian kata untuk menggambarkan perasaannya ini. Ia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun dan menganggap semuanya normal. Ya, sepertinya itu adalah keyakinannya. Ia harus memiliki Baekhyun segera mungkin agar ia bisa bertahan hidup, karena Baekhyun..

adalah udara yang dimana ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa menghirup udara tersebut.

"Aku akan menuntunmu menuju masa depan bersamaku. Kau memang bukan yang pertama bagiku, tetapi aku sangat ingin kau menjadi yang terakhir untukku. Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, jadilah pendampingku dan terus warnai hidupku dengan senyuman manismu itu. Aku amat sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat dan ia kecup dahi bocah itu dengan lembut.

"Jadilah lelaki ku, Chanyeol" singkat Baekhyun dengan tawa riangnya.

"Aku rasa.. umur bukanlah masalah. Aku mencintaimu dan aku yakin semua ini baik-baik saja" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun tak kalah lebar dan ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bolehkah aku melumat bibirmu lagi?"

"Yak! Kau menakutiku Paman!" goda Baekhyun dengan berpura-pura ketakutan sambil berlari kecil menjauh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum karena merasa gemas dan kemudian berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menangkapmu bocah kecil yang imut dan manis! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Hap! Kena kau"

"Aaaa~ Paman! Jangan menggelitiki pinggangku~ ini geli aaa~ haha hentikan Paman ahahaha~"

Baekhyun meronta-ronta di dalam dekapan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Setelah puas menggelitiki pinggang Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol menggendong bocah itu dan berjalan kembali menuju kedainya. Ia akan menculik calon pendamping hidupnya saat ini kkkk~

"Aku akan memakan tubuhmu malam ini. Jadi bersiaplah" ucap Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ahh kenapa orang dewasa selalu melakukan hal itu eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan malas sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Karena hanya dengan melalui bercinta, sepasang orang yang mencintai akan mengetahui seberapa besar cintanya pada orang yang dicintainya itu masing-masing"

Baekhyun menganga karena tidak mengerti akan perkataan Chanyeol yang menurutnya rumit dan berputar-putar itu, namun ia tidak terlalu ingin memikirkannya dan kembali bertanya.

"Dengan cara?"

"Memasukkan penisku ke dalam lubangmu"

Baekhyun blushing mendengar perkataan vulgar Chanyeol, dan ia kembali bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan hamil anakku karena aku menumpahkan banyak spermaku kedalam tubuhmu"

Aigoo sepertinya Baekhyun belum berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apakah aku akan hamil nanti? Apakah itu akan menyakitkan?"

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu untuk berbagi rasa sakit jika kau kesakitan"

Ahhh~ Chanyeol sangat romantis, batin Baekhyun. Ow, ternyata ia mampu mengalihkan permbicaraan kkk~

"Melalui?" tanya Baekhyun masih penasaran.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah bertanya dan aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu saat ini"

Cklek

Chanyeol membuka pintu kedainya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas sofa yang menjadi saksi bisu adegan bercinta mereka tadi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan tangannya dari leher Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan polos. Namun matanya kembali membulat kala ia melihat Chanyeol tengah melepaskan kaosnya sendiri tepat di hadapannya.

Pipi Baekhyun merona hebat dan ia hanya terdiam kala Chanyeol sudah kembali ke arahnya bahkan sudah mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. Baekhyun menunduk kala Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin ingin mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu tetapi ia percaya pada Chanyeol jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencintainya. Jadi, apa yang perlu di takutkan?

"Ne, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika Chanyeol tengah menyeringai saat ini, seringaian yang begitu tampan menurut Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan.."

Chanyeol menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

"Desahanmu saat ini juga"

"Ne? Ahh! Mphh cpkhh cpkhh-"

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan amat kasar tetapi Baekhyun menyukainya dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol tak kalah kasar.

Jadi..

Ini adalah kali kedua mereka bercinta?

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya karena semuanya berakhir dengan indah. Akhirnya ia jatuh kedalam pesona lelaki dewasa berumur 35 tahun ini, dan bahkan menyerahkan seluruhnya pada lelaki tampan ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia tersenyum karena ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertekuk lutut pada bocah polos yang masih sekolah ini. Sungguh mengejutkan tetapi ini menyenangkan. Dan..

Apa yang salah dengan umur 17 tahun yang mencintai umur 35 tahun? Atau sebaliknya?

Juga bukankah..

Cinta itu tak pernah salah dan cinta tidak memandang siapapun yang akan menjadi korbannya?

 _So, Enjoy your life and enjoy your love, cause true love is never comes for twice. -Yuta CBKSHH_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FF Oneshoot gaje lainnya dari Yuta wkwk

Ini requestan dari readers ya, semoga pada puas(?) sama FF abal ini haqhaq

Ini Yuta ketik secara singkat dan blam! Langsung Yuta post, jadi jangan herman kalo agak aneh endingnya wkwk

Tapi Yuta need reviewnya dari kalian yaa~ ini adalah FF pedo pertama Yuta, jadi maaf kalo aneh hehe *digampar

Ya semoga bisa terhibur dan iseng" buat cemilan(?) malam sebelum tidur.

Saranghaeyo semuanyaaa~

REVIEWNYA YUTA TUNGGU YAA~

SEMOGA PADA SUKA :"D

SARANGHAE BBUING~


End file.
